


our own little solar system

by hyucksicles



Series: christmas week [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, OT3, Spending Christmas together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksicles/pseuds/hyucksicles
Summary: "Yeah? You like em'?" Mark asks, so obviously endeared. "I just thought that, you know, Donghyuck and I have always been like the sun and the moon, but now that you're here, it's like we're finally complete. Our own little solar system."
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Jung Sungchan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: christmas week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056557
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	our own little solar system

**Author's Note:**

> the last day of christmas week, day five!
> 
> this one is filled to the brim with fluff, just an insight into the very much happy and healthy relationship that these three soft, very loving boys have, and them spending their first Christmas day together. as always, please enjoy<3 
> 
> (and if you've read through every fic in this little series, then i would just like to give you a very special thank you <3 bc that really does mean a lot to me. sending you tons of warm hugs !!!)

The sudden weight of a person landing on top of him is what rips Donghyuck from his rather enjoyable dream.

"Hyungs!" He faintly registers Sungchan's voice above him, and the low gravel of Mark mumbling something that comes from his side.

Donghyuck decides to ignore both of them, rolling over and burying his face in the pillow, pulling the duvet up so it covers everything but his hair. He feels the weight above him shift, a body now lying directly above him, making him groan.

"Donghyuckie-hyung," Sungchan sing-songs, sounding way too chipper for the early hour.

"What the fuck do you want?" He grumbles out, muffled through the layer of fabric covering his mouth.

"It's Christmas morning, hyung," The younger says, and Donghyuck can _hear_ just how prominent his pout is. He feels the tiniest bit guilty for cussing at the boy, so he turns around and reaches his arms out blindly to wrap around his broad shoulders.

Sungchan yelps, suddenly being pressed against Donghyuck, wriggling slightly in his hold but finding it to be of no use with Donghyuck holding him in a bear-hug.

"Merry Christmas," Donghyuck presses a kiss against the crown of Sungchan's head. "It's still way too early, though."

"Actually," Mark rasps out, "It's like 9:30 already."

Donghyuck finally opens his eyes to glare at the older, blinking as his eyes adjust. His vision focuses on Mark, propped up on one elbow, dark-rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose and a teasing smile on his lips.

"Your point?" Donghyuck huffs, only mildly disgruntled by now because he can't help but be endeared by just how kissable Mark looks like this. He decided to simply close his eyes again.

"Hyung, it's our first Christmas day together..." Sungchan whispers into the morning air, and Donghyuck feels his heart do a flip. God, Sungchan is way too cute for his own good.

"Just give me five more minutes, baby."

"Come on Sung, let's let Hyuckie have his precious five more minutes." The grin is evident in Mark's tone, bed bouncing slightly as he gets up. Donghyuck is left to whine as Sungchan finally frees himself out of his death grip. He receives two kisses to his nose and forehead from both his boyfriends, and then he's hearing their footsteps retreat down the hallway.

The bed grows cold quickly, and only the ghost of his two favourite scents remain, one warm and woody like logs burning on a fire, the other light and airy like the hint of a winter's breeze. Barely two minutes pass before Donghyuck is forcing himself out from under the covers and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

He mutters groggily under his breath as he wraps his arms around himself, walking down the hallway and sliding his Christmas Elf slippers against the floor.

* * *

Donghyuck nearly cries when he sees that Sungchan made them chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. (He's a very emotional person in the morning, okay, also Sungchan had decided to decorate each one with little Christmas trees out of strawberries, and how is he supposed to cope with that?)

"I'm so happy you're with us now, Sunngchannie," He chokes out, wrapping his arms around the taller's waist, "Mark never would have made these for me."

He's only half-joking, but Mark's offended squawk and him throwing a stray candy cane at Donghyuck's head has Sungchan doubling over in laughter, and Donghyuck can't help but feel slightly proud.

"It's not my fault I suck at cooking..." Mark pouts as he sits down at the table, poking his fork into the pancakes. "It's _hard_."

"It's okay, Markie. We love you all the same." Donghyuck says as he presses his lips to the older's cheek, making sure to linger a bit so Mark knows that he really does mean it.

It seems to satisfy him, pout wiped from his face as all three of them dig into the food, their legs intertwined under the table.

* * *

It's nearing 12pm when Donghyuck steps into the kitchen for the second time, this time ready to prepare a hearty lunch. He ties his overgrown hair up into a small ponytail before washing his head, glancing at the Ipad propped up against the coffee machine for the recipe.

He can hear laughter filter in from the living room, multiple voices trickling together. Mark's parents decided to spend their Christmas in a tropical paradise, so they're calling earlier in the day to make up for the time difference. Donghyuck had greeted them warmly in passing before excusing himself to his duties as the resident cook of their household.

A smile grows on his face as he catches snippets of the stories Mark tells his parents, the rich lull of Sungchan's deep voice interjecting every so often with excited comments. His phone dings every now and again with Christmas wishes from his friends, including an obscene amount of Holiday-themed gifs from Jaemin, to which he replies with Christmas wishes in turn as soon as most of the work is done.

Leaning against the counter after the meat has been placed into the oven, slowly simmering in its juices, Donghyuck puts down his phone and cranes his neck to the side so he can see his boyfriends as they sit on the couch. Sungchan is curled against Mark, large body suddenly much more compact as he makes himself small. Mark's arm is gently placed around his middle, and Donghyuck sees the way his thumb rubs small circles into his side.

If Donghyuck were a painter, he'd trap this moment in oil on canvas.

Alas, he's left to lament the fact that he is indeed not an artist in that sense, and instead snaps a photo on his phone, adding it to his ever growing folder of candid pictures of his soulmates.

* * *

They settle into the living room sofa once lunch is ready, Netflix pulled up on the TV to watch their favourite Christmas movies. Donghyuck and Mark, stuck in the perpetual argument over which Christmas movie was superior, had fallen into the tradition of just watching both Polar Express and Home Alone in a row to avoid any further conflict. Now, with a third party in their relationship, whose favourite Christmas movie is the Grinch, they'll be watching three movies instead of two.

Donghyuck really doesn't mind it in the slightest. It's too cold to go out without about fifty layers of clothing, and all the stores are closed anyway, so really there's nowhere he'd rather be than curled up between his boyfriends on the couch, two personal heaters keeping him warm.

He loves hearing Mark laugh at almost every scene, occasionally muffling his giggles behind his hand, completely unaware to the adoring glances that are sent his way as he hugs his pillow tight, the leg that's thrown over Donghyuck's bouncing along with his laughter. Mark can never seem to sit still, energy buzzing around him like sparks of lightning, making comments about how much he loves certain scenes, or about every new little thing he notices despite having seen the movies many times before.

In almost complete contrast to Mark's lively behaviour, Sungchan is a silent watcher. He barely moves except for his steady breathing, occasionally letting out small chuckles, mostly in response to Mark's antics. His body is pressed impossibly close to Donghyuck's, arms wrapped around his own, head resting in the crook between his nape and shoulder. Sungchan isn't an exceptionally loud person in any setting,in fact he's undoubtedly the most quiet out of the trio, but there's rarely such a serenity to him as when he's watching a movie, eyes focused on the screen. 

Donghyuck finds great happiness in noticing these things, subtle details about the way his boyfriends act. He maps out the way they move, the tones they use when they talk, from high-pitched whines to low groans and everything in between. He takes a mental note of everything, of the different ways they show their affection, through touch and words of comfort, through small gifts and cracking silly jokes just to evoke a smile. To him, all of this is fascinating.

At this point, Donghyuck is pretty sure he's missed out on more than half of what's going on in the scenes that play on the screen, too lost in his own adoring thoughts, paying way more attention to the two boys currently snuggled against his sides. He really can't bring himself to care though, and besides, it's not like he hasn't seen those movies countless times before.

* * *

"My turn!" 

Mark positively beams as he reaches forward, retrieving the last small box that sits underneath the tree, wrapped up rather neatly in light blue paper dotted with silver snowflakes. 

They're been sitting on the soft carpet floor for about half an hour now, all a little tipsy as they decided to forgo dinner and skip straight to the home-made eggnog Sungchan's grandmother had gifted them. It's nearing 10pm, and the holiday playlist that Donghyuck had put on earlier is still playing in the background, nearing its first loop. The space around them is filled with strewn about wrapping paper, some crumpled up and some torn, only bits and pieces of theverious reindeer and mistletoe patterns visible. 

A framed photograph of all three of them at an amusement park earlier in the year lies on the floor amongst multiple boxes of chocolate, a few pairs of socks, a nintendo switch that still sits in its box (courtesy of Chenle), and they're all wearing the matching bear-themed hoodies that Donghyuck had gotten them. 

All presents had been opened, all except for Mark's, so Donghyuck looks over at him in anticipation, his cheeks burning from the alcohol and the warmth in the apartment. 

"Okay," Mark giggles, biting into his flushed bottom lip, "This is gonna be cheesy as hell, but—" He presses the small box into Donghyuck's hands. "Just open it, please." 

Throwing a curious glance towards Sungchan, who responds with a shrug and a wide grin on his lips, Donhyuck gets to work on opening the packaging. He's exceptionally careful with this one, gently peeling off the tape instead of ripping anything, taking his time. When he's done, a black velvet box is revealed, small golden letters printed across the lid the brand of an expensive jewelry line. 

He holds his breath as he takes off the lid, eyes falling onto its contents. Three delicate necklaces, two silver and one gold, each sporting a different pendant. 

"They represent us," Mark speaks into the silence that had befallen them, "I'm the moon, Sungchan is the star, and Donghyuck, you're the sun." He explains, finger pointing to each of the pendants as he does. 

Donghyuck feels his eyes water. 

"They're really, really pretty, hyung." Sungchan says, soft and quiet, and Donghyuck can hear the smile in his voice. 

"Yeah? You like em'?" Mark asks, so obviously endeared. "I just thought that, you know, Donghyuck and I have always been like the sun and the moon, but now that you're here, it's like we're finally complete. Our own little solar system." 

Sungchan giggles at that, and the sound is a little wet. Donghyuck can't blame him, not with the way his eyes burn, hot tears soon running down his cheeks. 

"Baby? You okay?" 

"Fuck you, Mark Lee, you're such a sap." Donghyuck manages through his tears, making both his boyfriends laugh. He wipes at his eyes before setting the box down and pulling Mark and Sungchan, his _boys_ , closer with his arms until their faces are squished together. 

"I love you both so much." Donghyuck presses wet kisses to both their cheeks, which earns him another round of giggles. 

"And we love you too." Sungchan whispers. 

Nuzzling further against the side of his head, Mark agrees. "So much."

* * *

The bedroom is dark, only the occasional shimmer of moonlight shining through the gloomy winter clouds permitting the eyes to see. Donghyuck's face lies plush above Sungchan's broad chest, steady pitter-patter of the younger's heartbeat a comforting melody. Mark is firmly wrapped around him from behind, gently huffs of breath brushing the small hairs at his nape. 

"Hey," Donghyuck feels Mark's lips move against his skin. "You awake?" 

"Yeah." There's really nothing that's keeping him up, except maybe the fact that he doesn't want to let go to this day just yet, wants to hang on to the happiness he's felt throughout it. 

"What about Sungchannie?" 

"Nah." Donghyuck can tell from his shallow breathing and the barely perceptible snoring that the youngest has long since entered dreamland. "He's knocked out." 

He feels Mark bite back a laugh. "Poor baby," he coos, "Must have been all the excitement. At this Donghyuck giggles just a little, and Mark follows suit, both of them careful to keep it low. 

"Hey Hyuck?" Mark says after a stretch of silence long enough that he'd thought maybe the older had fallen asleep. Donghyuck hums, letting him know he's still awake and listening. 

"Merry Christmas." 

Donghyuck's heart flutters in his chest, a fond smile overtaking his face. It takes a beat or two for his heart to settle, giving Mark's arm that's currently thrown over his waist a firm squeeze. 

"Merry Christmas, Mark." 

And with that, he drifts off to sleep, safe and sound between the loves of his life. 

His own little solar system.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> as always, kudos/comments are very much appreciated ♥ 
> 
> follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/neoneversIeeps)  
> my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/neoneversleeps)
> 
> and have a very merry christmas 🎄⛄❄


End file.
